cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Fun Showtime
Big Fun Showtime houses stage shows that have been performed at CBeebies Land in Alton Towers. It is named after Big Fun Time, CBeebies' afternoon block. Stage shows Nina and the Neurons (2014-2019) Nina’s special helpers, Nancy and Nick, hosted some Big Fun Show Time experiments with the help of the Neurons. Both Nick and Nancy showed the audience fun and cool science expirements, just like on the real show. Nina often guest appeared in pre-recorded material herself. Mike the Knight (2014-2017) The Audience was invited to the medieval fair in the Kingdom of Glendragon with Mike and Evie. The children could hunt for dragon eggs, learn how to cast spells, and test their archery skills in this fun and interactive experience. ZingZillas (2014-2018) This was an interactive musical programme in which Zak,Tang, Panzee and Drum as the Zingzillas brought their "Zingtastic" music to CBeebies Land. The ZingZillas were also often seen on their bus down the streets of CBeebies Land. Bing's Picnic (2017-2018) Bing and Flop were stopping by CBeebies Land for a picnic, and encouraged audience participation, by bringing along their own picnics. The Funster Show (2017-2019) The "Funsters" (known as CBeebies Hotel Presenters at the CBeebies Land Hotel) hosted interactive games with audience participation. Hey Duggee: The Big Day Out Badge The show stars Duggee, Happy, and Jo, a human member of the Squirrels Club. Duggee, Happy and their new Squirrel friend Jo need your help to plan the best day out ever for all the Squirrels. If you can help them with the list of things they’d each like to do in CBeebies Land, you can earn a Big Day Out badge! Dora's Dance Party The show stars Dora, Boots, four Funsters, Igglepiggle, Upsy Daisy, the Teletubbies, Duggee, and Übercorn. Come and have a playaway day with your CBeebies friends, when you see our brand new show—all about dancing! Our new show will be full of funtimes—and will always bring back brilliant memories—especially when the audience gets into the action! In this show, you’ll join Igglepiggle, Duggee, Übercorn, the Teletubbies, and of course Dora, as they play, sing, and dance while learning all about the wonderful things that friends do together. Songs: Dora Theme Tune, The Wheels on the Bus (guitar solo at the end), Old MacDonald Had a Farm (renamed to Up on the Farm), Mary Had A Little Lamb (new lyrics added), Here We Go 'Round the Mulberry Bush, B-I-N-G-O, Row Your Boat, London Bridges, Rockin' Robin, and We Did It Teletubbies the Big Band Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po will transport you over the hills and far away to the iconic Teletubbyland, where you’ll get to play-along as you enjoy a delightfully interactive music and dance-filled performance. You can also ‘meet and greet’ the Teletubbies each day following the twice-daily performances in Big Fun Showtime, before waving Tubby Bye Bye.Category:CBeebies Land locations Category:CBeebies Concerts Category:Concerts featuring New CBeebies Category:2014 Concerts Category:2015 Concerts Category:2016 Concerts Category:2017 Concerts Category:2018 Concerts Category:2019 Concerts